The Tennis Princess
by HopelessStar
Summary: Maiko Suzuki is an unknown girl to the Boys Tennis Team Regulars, so what happens when she ends up joining the team as well, and she is a fantastic player. Who she is however, is a major mystery. When certain people want to get to know her better, what will they find about her? Who truly is Maiko Suzuki and what is she hiding. Rated T because of future chapters.


"Ryuzaki-sensei," a girl said to her as she approached the teacher. It was after school, and the teacher was clearing up ready to head down to the tennis courts for practice.

"Ah Suzuki-san how can I help you," she asked.

"I am sure you know of my-uh-situation," Suzuki-san said to her approaching the matter very hesitantly, "And I am also sure you know of my title back in the states, as the Tennis Princess, and since I have seen the quality of the girl's tennis team, I was wondering if I could join the boys."

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her critically, "Yes, Maiko Suzuki, the Tennis Princess, played with the boys at tournaments because she beat all the girls into pulp, but then she quit do to unknown reasons. In reality it was because her family moved back to Japan. Her tennis style was what she called ballet tennis, it mixed her love for music and dance with her love for tennis."

"You're sounding suspiciously like Inui-senpai," Maiko told her with a slight smirk, "He must have rubbed off on you."

"Ah also you are the all knowing Goddess, aren't you," Ryuzaki-sensei said once again looking at me, "Just like your father."

"Thank you," Maiko said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed, "You want to join Seishun Gakuen's Boys Tennis Team," she contemplated for a moment, "If you can get an okay from the Official Boys Tennis Sports Association, you are welcome to join."

Maiko pulled out documents from my bag, "I already did, they gave me express permission to join the tournaments, and the principle was okay with me joining the team when he heard free concerts from the infamous Hikari."

"And how do you manage to get free concerts from Hikari, rumor is she is so popular she doesn't go many places," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Ah, it pays to have connections," Maiko told her.

"Well, you're lucky the ranking matches start in a few days, I'll have you start then," Ryuzaki-sensei said, "And in the mean time I'll tell the team."

"By the way, don't you want to get out of that persona?" she asked Maiko.

"What this one," Maiko said gesturing to what she was wearing. She had on the ugly girls Seigaku uniform, with my hair tied in one long braid down her back, large thick glasses covered her eyes, and had long socks that disappeared under the skirt, all of this making her looking dorky and completely the opposite of who she truly is. "No, I am having way too much fun with this one, after all people will be shocked when they find out who I am."

"Ah yes they will be asking the ever eternal question who is Maiko Suzuki and it seems only you know that answer," Ryuzaki-sensei said to her.

"You are absolutely right," Maiko said smiling, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some information gathering to do on the team."

"Like you haven't done that already," Ryuzaki-sensei said as they both exited her office and walked down to the tennis courts.

"No but it doesn't hurt to double check," Maiko said before leaving her, in front of the tennis courts.

"Inui," Tezuka said, "Who is that girl."

"Maiko Suzuki is extremely intelligent has skipped several grades worth of classes. She is currently in class 3-1 for English, German, French, Math, and Science, while she is in class 1-1 for Home Economics and Physical Education. She is currently at the top of her class, and is the same age as our own super freshman, Ryoma," Inui said adjusting his glasses, "But what brought this on Buchou."

"She was strange," Tezuka said to Inui not taking his eyes off the retreating figure of Maiko.

"Oh," Inui said smirking, then his smile dropped, "But the worst thing about her, is I can't find any other information on her. There is no past history, no likes or dislikes, nothing; she is as slippery as a snake."

Later just before the end of practice Ryuzaki-sensei called a team meeting, "We will have a new member of the team, this member is different from you so I expect you to treat her nicely, she will be competing in the ranking matches in a few days."

Only Fuji and Tezuka caught on to the important word, "She?" Fuki asked questioningly.

"Yes, she you will be expected to play with her, with no complaints, got it," Ryuzaki said looking at everyone, "Good now that everyone understands, practice is over everyone dismissed."

Tezuka immediately went to find Coach Ryuzaki, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," she said, "Are you doubting my judgement?"

"No," Tezuka said.

"Good put her in block C for the ranking tournaments," she said, "I want to see how much she has improved from her last tournament."


End file.
